


Lies (SamWinchester)

by lexbargen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, F/M, Lying Sam, Post-Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexbargen/pseuds/lexbargen
Summary: **Sorry no hunting )):Sam Winchester is just a normal kid, with his dad and older brother travelling from town to town for work, Sam never really gets a childhood or the proper education. However, when the chance emerges for him to go to Stanford, he takes it. At whatever cost. He meets a girl there named Lucy Evans, what will happen after all Sam's lies begin to catch up to him? Will things take a dark turn for the worse? Or will Sam be able to save everything before its too late?





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to comment! I get really shitty writers block and the only thing that helps is opinions! Feel free to message me if you ever want to. About absolutely anything.

“Generally, the SSATs for entrance into Stanford take about 3 hours to complete, IB students taking the test will be located over there, and everyone else will be over here.” The exam coordinator said loud enough for everyone in the great hall to hear. “Please line up and sign in!” Sam quickly got into line and looked at his fake driver’s license. His best friend Adam Tate wanted nothing more to travel the world and explore, but his parents had already put their money into him going to Stanford. Sam and Adam devised a plan so both of them could get the dreams they wanted. Sam would just pretend to be Adam and Adam would go travel. They fixed up fake drivers licences and passports, and they went their separate ways. Sam moved to the IB line and couldn’t stop shaking. ‘ _What if they knew he was lying?’ ‘What if they put him in jail for identity theft?’_ His thoughts were interrupted by an older lady yelling “Next!” at him. 

“Sorry, I zoned out a bit.” He said scattering through paperwork. 

“Don’t do that during the exam Mr,” she looked at his drivers license then at him, “Mr. Tate, you only get once shot at this. Don’t blow it.” Sam nodded quickly and headed to get a seat. The test instructions were given out and everyone was told to begin. After almost two and a half hours Sam finished the test and hoped for the best. Now, all he had to do was wait for the phone call from Adam if he got in or not. Finally, after weeks of waiting, Adam’s name appeared on his phone. He answered it as quickly as he possibly could. 

“I don't know how you did it man,” Adam said with an amused voice. 

“Don’t play with me here, seriously?” 

“You got in, Stanford start up in the fall.” 

“Thank you so much, you don't even understand how much this means to me,” 

“Hey, you’re doing me an amazing solid. Thank you,” Adam said before both of they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. 

“Dean!” Sam yelled and walked into the other room. 

“Quiet, this is the good part.” Sam shut off the TV and Dean looked like he was going to kill him. “What?” 

“I got into Stanford.” 

“You applied?” Dean knitted his eye brows together in confusion, “when?” 

“Awhile ago,” Sam scratched his head and Dean immediately knew he was lying. 

“How’d you get in Sam? How you planning on paying for it?” Dean stood up and grabbed a beer. Sam followed him into the kitchen. 

“It’s all paid for I got in on a scholar-“ 

“Oh cut the crap, Sammy. You don't have a long enough education in one place to get a scholarship. What did you do?” Dean asked seriously before taking a sip of his beer. Sam sighed and explained the entire thing to him. 

“But you can’t tell anyone, okay? From now on, when we are around people there, I’m Adam Tate.” Dean nodded once and put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

“I’m proud of you for passing that exam Sammy,” he said with a half smile. Sam nodded and headed upstairs to pack. 

* * *

 

Finally, the time had come for Sam to move into his new apartment, paid for entirely by Adam’s family. 

“The view in this place is amazing,” Dean said in awe. Sam smiled at him. 

“I could get used to waking up to that every morning,” he agreed, “you sure you're okay getting all your own stuff unpacked?” 

“Course, it’ll take me awhile before I start anyways.” He smiled lightly before leaving to find the nearest bar he could find. 

 

* * *

 

Over a week had passed and it was the last few days of summer. Lucy Evans was set to start her first year at Stanford the following Monday. She walked around the small park for awhile before heading into a local bar. She order a beer and grabbed her book from her purse. She said there reading alone for quite some time before she was interrupted. 

“Pretty sure the library is that way,” a deep voice, with a hint of a southern accent, rang from behind her. She looked beside her as a man approached with dark hair and a nice tan. He was in a black v-neck t-shirt and a red button down flannel. 

“Well, if I’d have to guess, I don’t think your actually allowed to drink in a public library,” she let out a small laugh. The guy looked at her with an amused expression and ordered the same thing she was having. 

“I’m Dean, you're new here. I’ve come by here almost every day for the last week and I’ve never seen you once.” 

“I’m actually just starting at Stanford in a couple days,” she smiled at him, his emerald green eyes stared into her blue ones, “I’m Lucy, it’s a pleasure to meet you Dean.” She held out her hand and he narrowed his eyes on her with a small smirk playing on his features. 

“You too,” he said taking a sip from his beer. 

 

The day went by so fast that neither of them realized what time it was until they got outside. 

“Holy, did we just sit in there and talk for the whole day?” Lucy looked around before she began laughing. 

“I think we did,” Dean said looking for his keys, “what are your plans for this great Friday night?” 

“Well, I met this amazing guy that I would love to continue to hang out with but, I’m not sure if he wants to.” 

“Well, he’d be crazy if he didn’t.” 

“You think so?” 

“I know so, where is his guy? I need to talk some common sense into him.” Dean smiled at her with his award winning grin. 

“Then I guess, my great Friday night plans,” she looked down at the ground, not used to doing this with people she had just met, “are you.” She glanced up and him and Dean was shaken to the core. The grabbed her hand and took her to his car, “this car is so beautiful,” she said when it came into view. 

“She’s my baby,” Dean said as he opened the door. He was just about to get into the drivers seat when he stopped, he felt her staring at him. “What?” 

“Could we just,” she looked to the back seat of the car and Dean was even more starstruck with lust. He grabbed some blankets from the back and laid them down. Before he was even stood up again, Lucy pressed her lips on his, both hands on either side of his face. Dean let out a moan that made her stomach jump. He quickly sat back in the car and she got in after him closing the door behind her. She removed her shirt and reattached her lips back to his. Moving felt slightly awkward in the tight parameters of the backseat but it wasn’t as bad as she thought. He flipped them over so that he was on top and pulled his shirt off over his head. He kissed down her chest and held onto the car door for support. She ran her nails down his back and arms. Everything else after just felt like pure bliss. 

 

The next morning she woke up still in the backseat of Dean’s car in his shirt. She looked around and smiled to herself lightly. Dean was standing outside with a coffee in his hand and one on the hood. 

“Coffee?” He said as she came out of the car in the sweatpants he left on the front seat. 

“Love some, thank you.” She smiled at him. He lifted his arm up and she nuzzled herself into it. “I had an amazing time last night.” 

“So did I,” he kissed her forehead. Something she didn’t realize at the time he would always do in the future when she needed the comfort. “Let’s go get some breakfast?” She nodded and they both got into the car. He told her he would swing by his place, they could both shower and then he would drive her back to her place. Before she got out of the car to leave, he put his phone number in her phone just incase she “was ever in the mood to have sex on a real bed.” She laughed lightly and kissed Dean before heading upstairs to spend her weekend just lounging in his baggy shirt, watching Netflix and getting ready to start the new year. 

 


	2. The Introduction

Monday morning came much too soon for Lucy’s liking and she got ready in a quick pace. Not bothering to do too much to herself. The trek from her building to the main campus was only ten or so minutes but it felt like an hour. She realized she really needed to start working out again. She sat down in a seat close enough to the front to hear but not too close that she looked like a kiss ass. There was a tall, long brown haired guy that sat next to her and smiled lightly. She returned it and took her books out of her bag. She continued to look for a pen before realizing she forgot all of them. “Shit..” She muttered under her breath. 

“Everything okay?” The guy beside her spoke up. She glanced at him and smiled widely. 

“You wouldn’t by chance have a pen, would you?” He nodded once and grabbed it out of his back pack. He took out his computer and set it on the small table attached to the chair. 

“I’m Sa- Adam, my name is Adam.” 

“You sure?” She laughed quietly. He nodded with an amused grin on his face. “Cuz you don’t seem sure.” 

“It’s Adam, Adam Tate. Nice to meet you,” he held out his hand and she took it. 

“Lucy Evans.” His hand was so much bigger than hers and she smiled lightly. Meeting two amazingly hot guys in the span of four days was not at all what she was used to. 

“Is this your first year?” Sam leaned over, almost falling out of his chair. 

“Yeah, that’s kind of why I’m in Law 101,” she laughed lightly. He had an amused expression on his face and shook his head softly. His long hair moving gently with the action. 

“I guess that was a stupid question,” 

“No, I don’t think it was stupid,” she looked away to make sure the teacher wasn’t waiting to start class, “I just think that you could ask me a bit more of an intelligent question.” Sam sat there not really knowing what to say, but he stared at her with pure shock, the good kind. 

“Where are you from?” 

“I was born in Chicago, but I’m living on campus.” She smiled at him. 

“Oh no way, me too. I own an apartment like three minutes away from this building.” 

“Wow, you're family must be loaded,” 

“My best friend’s family,” Lucy wasn’t paying much attention but caught the tail end of that sentence. 

“Wait, what?” 

“I did the exam for my friend and his parents are paying for my schooling thinking that my friend is the one here learning.” Lucy stared at him in shock before realizing he must have been kidding. She laughed as anyone should when hearing a joke, even if it’s bad and makes absolutely no sense. Sam wanted to see the type of reaction he would get from people if they knew the truth about what was going on. “I’m totally kidding,” he brushed it off when he realized she really didn’t buy the story at all.

“Okay, I think we should pay attention,” she looked at the professor and then back at Sam. He nodded once and grabbed out the rest of his stuff. The class went by painfully slow for Lucy’s liking and she wanted out of there as soon as possible. First days were always so boring, she had forgotten how much she hated sitting in lecture halls listening to professors talk. She zoned out and began to think about random things that had absolutely nothing to do with Intro to Law.

_What should I watch on Netflix tonight? Should I order in? Sushi does sound like a really good option. No Lucy, you've ordered in every day, get a grip. I’m going to start gaining weight._ She glanced down at her stomach and felt it grumble, she put her hand over it to be sure it wouldn’t make too much noise. _I wonder if Riverdale started yet. I really should be paying attention, first lessons are always super important. He is only talking about what we will be learning in the course, I definitely think I’m okay._

She was taken out of her trace when she heard people standing up and walking out of the lecture hall. _Shit._ She hadn’t gotten anything that professor said. “Adam!” She yelled pushing through the people. She caught up to him just outside the room and he smiled at her. 

“Hey,” 

“I totally zoned out that entire time, can you possibly send me those notes from today?” She grinned widely. He laughed and nodded his head. 

“And you’re the one that told me to pay attention,” he laughed under his breath. She pushed him lightly against his shoulder. 

“I know, I know. I don’t need the ridicule. Thank you very much Adam,” she rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Yeah, I can totally do that,” he grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and opened up the contacts. She put her name and number in before locking the phone and handing it back to him. 

“You’re a life saver Adam,” she grabbed his hand in hers and squeezed. He glanced down at it and up in her eyes. She let his hand drop to his side and headed the opposite way after thanking him again. 

 

* * *

 

“Amy, we need to talk, like right now.” Lucy said over the phone to her best friend. 

“What’s up?” Her friend seemed slightly occupied. 

“Oh good lord,” was all she replied with. That seemed to click something together and her friend let out a breath. 

“I’ll be there.” She hung up the phone and waited for her. She grabbed some wine and had a glass, then another, and finally just decided to swig from the bottle. She opened the door when she heard Amy knock and smiled at her. She walked in with another bottle of wine and sat down. 

“Okay, talk.” 

“There are these guys,” 

“Always are, okay,” 

“No, like, these two amazingly hot guys. Adam and Dean, they are both absolutely delicious Amy.” Amy smirked at her. 

“What’s the problem then?” 

“I’m not one to have any guys around, let alone two. I just met Adam today in class so I shouldn’t be getting ahead of myself but,” 

“I need pictures of both,” Amy said seriously. Lucy nodded and grabbed her phone trying her best to find good photos of both of them. She couldn’t find any of Adam but she showed her a picture of Dean from a few weeks ago. “Oh my, look at that jaw, those cheekbones. His eyes are amazing,” 

“The sex was amazing,” Lucy laughed while taking a sip from the bottle. Amy laughed and pushed her lightly. 

“You had sex with a guy you just met! Who are you and what did you do with my boring best friend? You’re even better so I really don’t care where she is.” Lucy rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head. 

“Should I just go along with both and see how it goes?” 

“I think that’s exactly what you need to do. Guys do it to girls all the time, it’s time for the tables to turn and for women to be the ones playing the field.” Lucy loved how direct Amy was, it brought out a different side of her and she loved it. 

 

* * *

 

“No Dean, you don’t even understand, she was beautiful.” Sam said as he sat down, handing a beer to his brother and opening one himself. 

“Beautiful girls are all around this campus Sam, I’m sure she was just being nice.” Dean shrugged taking a sip from his drink. Sam shot a glare in his direction and shook his head while rolling his eyes. 

“She grabbed my hand when she was thanking me Dean, people don’t just do that.” Sam reasoned with him. Dean grabbed his brothers hand in his and Sam looked at him with a confused face. 

“Sammy, thank you for sending me those notes, you're a life saver.” Sam’s face changed to completely annoyed and he pulled his hand back. 

“You’re not funny,” 

“I think I’m hilarious,” Dean leaned back in his chair, head thrown back laughing obnoxiously loud. Sam and him watched the game until Sam realized it was 12:38 and he had to get home. 

“Thanks for having me over,” 

“Any time little brother, if you really think that girl is into you, get on it.” Dean nodded, patting him on the back. 

“Will do.” He said as he left Dean’s place. He glanced at his phone and decided to text Lucy. ‘ **Want to come by?’**

**‘Not really into being a one night stand again,’**

**‘Would have texted earlier, brother came over and just left.’**

**‘Whatever you say Dean, I’ll be over in a few.’** Lucy smiled at her phone and just as she was about to place it down Sam texted her. 

**‘Here’s that work you wanted.’** She thanked him very much and locked her phone. 

“Are you going over?” Amy yelled at her in an excited voice. Lucy grinned and nodded quickly. 

“I am, I can’t believe he just texted me.” 

“Booty call.” She dragged out. Lucy shook her head and shoved Amy out the door after she grabbed her things. “Use protection!” She yelled obnoxiously as she walked down the hallway. She grabbed her stuff and headed over to Dean’s, just after making sure she didn’t smell like booze. 

 

“Good morning sleepy head,” Lucy said leaning up against the bedroom door in nothing but Dean’s shirt. 

“Hey,” he mumbled, face still in the pillows. He smiled with closed eyes and she walked over to the bed. 

“I have to run, classes start in a bit. Maybe I’ll see you soon,” she kissed his cheek and headed out the door. She really doubted he was actually awake enough to hear any of that but he’d get the picture when he was up.

* * *

“Hey, morning mrs ‘please text me those notes but I’m not going to thank you.’” Sam laughed as he sat down beside Lucy in the library. She threw her hands over her face in embarrassment and shook her head. 

“I am so sorry, I really didn’t mean to forget. I was going to reply, I swear. I just got a little bit preoccupied last night. I appreciate those notes immensely Adam,” they sat together and had begun their research for both of their first term papers of the semester. They joked around whenever they saw a stupid law or rule and they laughed at the pictures of the crown and defence in the supreme courts with their odd outfits. Lucy stared at Sam for a long moment before he caught her, 

“I can feel you looking, it’s kind of creeping me out.” He pressed his lips together and turned his attention to her. She looked down at her book and closed it. 

“Adam, I think we should have a study session. We seem to work really well together and these papers always get so boring. Maybe if we had each other, it wouldn’t be so bad.” She shrugged lightly, she wanted to blow it off if Sam didn’t like the idea. 

“Yeah, I think that is an awesome thing to do. We could actually make them interesting, you're the only person that actually finds my jokes on law funny.” 

“I’m probably one of the only people that gets them,” 

“That is very likely yes,” they both laughed at this and continued to study together. 

 

They decided to make it a nightly thing, so every night for the following two weeks they met in the library. They talked, laughed, got to know each other. Well, Sam got to know Lucy. Lucy only found out the things about Sam that sounded somewhat like something Adam would do, he was cautious being around other people. One person could blow his entire cover and he’d be screwed. “You don't actually like Bob Marley, do you?” Sam asked her after they both caught their breath from the fit of laughter, laughter that had been told to stop a countless amounts of times by the stuffy librarians. 

“I only had like, twenty posters of him on my walls as a kid,” 

“That’s amazing,” Sam shook his head. He looked up at Lucy and noticed something, “you have an eyelash,” 

“I know Adam, I have many of them. Thank god,” he let out a groan and shook his head.

“Can I just do it?” She nodded once and Sam gently removed the fallen eyelash from her cheek. “Make a wish,” she stared at him in a slight awe and blew away the eyelash. They stayed there for a moment till Sam’s phone started ringing. “Damn it,” he grumbled looking for it in his pocket. 

“Where are you? You said you’d be here twenty minutes ago. Are you with that girl?” 

“Yeah, I am.” He let out a dramatic sigh, not really wanting to leave just yet. “I’ll be there in a few,” he grumbled before hanging up the phone.

“What’s wrong?” Sam scrunched up his face and frowned. 

“I have to go, I promised my brother I’d take him to dinner. He claims he never sees me anymore even though it’s only the second week I’ve been in classes.” She nodded and started to close up her stuff. 

“You’re brother is lucky to have you in his life, you seem like a really nice guy,” Sam’s stomach turned with regret and the need to tell her everything that he was hiding. But, this was his whole life and she was just one girl. Little did he know that she'd become the only girl he'd ever truly fall in love with. She turned and began to walk away, feeling slightly defeated, it had been two weeks and she had no idea what was going on in 'Adam's' head, “and that dinner, my best friend doesn’t even take me out to dinner,” Lucy said turning back around to look at Sam. 

“She will sometime I’m sure,” 

“Adam, can I ask you something?” 

“You just did,” 

“Screw you,” she glanced down at the floor for a moment before continuing, “am I reading whatever this is really wrong?” 

‘What?” 

“Us.” Sam’s eyes grew wider and she was scared it was too soon for that question. 

“No. No, you really aren’t, I'm sorry if I made you think that you were,” Sam started, “maybe some time I could do that dinner with you?” 

“Really?” She looked at him in incredulity. She wasn't used to being asked out, Lucy had had one relationship through high school and that was in grade eleven, it was weird and uncomfortable and she really didn't count it.

“Does that seem too weird? You don't have to say yes if you don’t want to, I just thought that’s what you wanted to do. My brother told me a while ago that I needed to be more spontaneous and this was the place to do it and I just thought-” Sam rambled on. 

“I’d love to,” She interrupted the awkward train of thought that was tracing through Sam’s head. He let out a breathe of relief. _Thank god._

 

 


	3. The First Date

It wasn't for another two weeks after that did Sam finally set the time for that date. Lucy had begun to get worried but everything washed away when he finally texted her about when would work best for her. She sat in the library, reading her text book and drinking some coffee whenever someone wasn't looking at her. "No drinks in here," the librarian grumbled at her in a scratchy voice. 

"I'll be out of here soon, promise. I won't make a mess." 

The librarian stared at her and Lucy shot her her award winning smile. "Okay, just don't be too long." Lucy thanked her before getting back to her research. 

"Hey Lucy, about tonight," Sam said as he walked into the library. 

She looked up at him in a worried expression. "You're not cancelling are you?"

"No, god no. I just wanted to tell you to wear something a bit more fancy," he smiled lightly at her. She wondered what he had in mind for tonight  but it would just have to wait because Sam wasn't budging on the 'no information' rule. 

 

When she got back to her apartment she turned on some music through her TV and danced around obnoxiously as she began to get ready. She curled her hair and put on some lighter make up. Lucy grabbed her red lipstick and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection and let out a satisfied sigh. She ran into her bedroom and got her green dress with a black pair of heels. I wonder what he'll look like. She looked at her phone and noticed he'd be there any minute so she grabbed her coat and headed to the door. Five minutes later she heard a knock and opened it to reveal a polished looking Sam. He had a dark grey suit on and a black tied. His hair was pushed back from his face, he looked dashing. She could get used to dates like this. He stared at her with something different in his eyes, it wasn't a look she was used to. Sam's breath was caught in his throat when she opened the door. She looks absolutely stunning. 

"Wow, you look," _Sentences Sam, you know how to use them._

"You don't look too bad yourself, Adam. You clean up nicely," Sam held out his arm and she took it eagerly. They drove with the music playing lightly in the background. "So, you're really not going to give me even a hint as to where we are going?" 

"Not even the slightest, I think you'll like it though," 

"What if I hate it and all this could have been avoided if you had only told me?" She looked over at him. He shook his head lightly. 

"Well then, I guess I just won't get a second date. You'll just have to wait and see." Was all he said before they continued the rest of their drive in a peaceful silence. Sam pulled into an old movie theatre and glanced at her. Lucy's face was absolutely exactly what he had hoped for, she was absolutely amazed. "They are playing 'Singing in the Rain', I remembered how much you said you loved that movie when you were younger so when I heard about this place," she grabbed his hand and squeezed it in her small one. 

"You're absolutely amazing, this is perfect." He got out of the car and walked around to open the door for her. They walked with their arms linked into the old movie theatre. Everyone was dressed fancier than any movie theatre she had been too. They sat down together and watched Lucy's all time favourite movie. Sam however, enjoyed watching her expressions more than the movie itself. Finally the lights came on and she looked at him. "Wasn't that just the best thing you've ever seen?" 

"It certainly was, but the nights not over yet." She tilted her head in confusion and he grabbed her hand, pulling her up the stairs. There was a table set up with flowers and food that smelt like a professional chef put it together. 

"Sam this is," she had no idea what to say, he let go of her hand and walked over to the lights. He turned them off and small plastic stars lit up the entire ceiling. "How did you," 

"You told me when we first met, your bedroom had these while you were growing up. You said you missed them so I just wanted to make this great for you." He pulled out her chair and she sat down, placing the napkin in her lap. 

 

Their conversation was light and comfortable, as if they had known each other forever. Sam placed his hand on hers on top of the table. "If you could go back and tell you fifteen year old self some important knowledge you've learned along the way, what would it be?" Lucy asked, Sam thought about that for a long while. Even though no response really formed in his head. 

"To be completely honest, I have no idea. I don't remember what fifteen year old me was like." Lucy nodded at his response. 

"I would tell me not to bite my nails so much, that graduation really isn't that scary and to stop putting so much pressure on myself to be the absolute perfect student. To actually live life because even till now, the time went by so quickly." He smiled at her before looking down at his lap. 

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" She agreed quickly and they walked out of the small upstairs room. The cold air hit them like a ton of bricks and Lucy rubbed her arms, Sam noticed the small motion and shrugged off his jacket. 

"It's so cold Adam, don't worry." She tried to deny it but he put it on her anyways. 

"You'd never win that fight," 

"I totally would have," 

"Whatever lets you sleep at night." He responded gently. They talked about school and how it had already been a month since classes had started. 

 

On their way home Sam placed his hand on Lucy's thigh and she looked at it. It sparked something in her she wasn't used to but could very quickly enjoy being accustomed to it. They enjoyed the music and finally got back to her apartment. He walked her too the door and she leaned her back against it. "I had an amazing time Adam, like way better than I could have imagined." 

He smiled at her lightly, "glad you enjoyed it. I'd love to do it again sometime soon." She nodded lightly, Sam took a step closer to her and she knew exactly what he wanted to do. She quickly closed the distance between them and pressed her lips on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him with his hands pressed on her lower back. She turned and unlocked the door taking his hand in hers. He followed her into the apartment and looked around. She pulled off his jacket and reattached her lips to his. They walked towards the bedroom and Sam hit his head against the doorframe. 

"Shit," he laughed and the mood was seriously killed. 

Lucy covered her mouth and tried her best not to laugh. "Are you okay?" He began laughing as well and she kissed him in between giggles. Sam scooped her up in his arms and she let out a small squeal. "Oh shit," she screamed as Sam tossed her onto the bed. They both continued laughing and Lucy placed her hands on either side of Sam's face. He placed his forehead down on hers lightly and stared at her in silence. He placed a small kiss on her nose and she smiled with her eyes closed. 

"You look so beautiful," 

"I look like a mess," she turned her head away slightly. 

He couldn't help but continue to stare and she eventually brought her gaze back to his. "I'm being serious." She smiled at him and ran her thumb over his lips. 

"Thank you." She nodded once. He laid down beside her and she cuddled up against him, they intertwined their legs together and moulded together quickly. She ran her finger along his chest in different shapes while he rubbed her arms. 

"When I was younger," Sam began with a light breath. "I used to go down to this dock whenever we ended up back in Texas, it was small and only really fit one person at a time. I would try and fish off it with my homemade fishing rod and bait. Marshmallows," he laughed quietly. "My dad, realizing I was never going to stop, finally bought me a real rod and some worms from the shop near by. I caught a fish the first time I let the line out. However, it was heavier than I thought it would be and I fell in. I never learned how to swim properly so I almost drowned and my dad had to jump in to save me. He got me out of the water and broke the fishing rod in front of me. He told me that I should never grab something unless I knew all the aspects of what could happen." He glanced at Lucy and leaned back down. 

"I never understood what he meant until I got older." Lucy nodded against his chest and he kissed her head.  

"He's a smart man," 

"My brother sure thought so." Sam said seriously. She turned her head to look at him. 

"Do you want to just spend the night?" 

Sam glanced at the clock on the beside table and realized it was almost two in the morning. "That would be great." He responded. She got up and grabbed him a toothbrush and began to get ready for bed. She came out in a baggy shirt and got into bed. 

"Hey Adam?" Lucy said just as he was about to fall asleep. 

"Yeah?" 

"You definitely got that second date." He laughed under his breath and they both quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Not too long after Lucy and Sam’s first date, had one person begun to get suspicious with the lack of resemblance Sam had to Adam. Being this person was one of Adam’s friends from high school, he started to dig around but really didn’t want to tell anyone about anything till he was positive. 

 


	4. New Years

Lucy glanced at herself in the mirror the next morning after Sam had left and realized she really needed to tell Dean what was going on. She didn’t want to lead him on and she didn’t want to do that to Sam. She grabbed her phone and typed the message to meet up tonight and waited a long time before finally sending it. 

“I don’t know Amy,” she sighed on the phone. 

“Adam seemed like he’s the perfect guy for you,” 

“He has this mysterious part to him that I’m still trying to figure out.” 

“That’s the fun part, I hope for your sake you never figure out what it is!” Lucy laughed and glanced at the time. It was around three thirty and she knew she had been getting hungry. 

“I think I’ll just tell Dean tonight about it, he’ll understand.” 

“Well, send him my way please.” 

“You have a boyfriend,” 

“I am pretty sure Tom wouldn’t mind doing it with that guy either.” Lucy laughed even louder that time and said her goodbyes to her crazy best friend. _Dean will understand. He has probably been in this situation before himself. I wouldn’t want to be lead on if I was in his position._ She talked herself into actually going over there later tonight and telling Dean everything. 

 

Dean opened the door at around seven and smiled at her, “hey, I’m glad you texted me I was wanting to see you again.” That made Lucy feel even worse about what she was about to tell him. 

“Dean, I think we need to talk.” She pressed her lips together into a straight line. His smile faltered slightly but a small, half smile still was apparent. They both sat down together on his couch and she crossed her legs underneath of her. Something that she did when she was nervous to tell someone something that could potentially hurt their feelings or make them upset. 

“I met this guy awhile ago, about a month and a half ago actually. I didn’t really know what was going on between us until last night, he finally took me out for the most amazing night. I don’t want to put you into the position of feeling like you can’t see other people because of me, you deserve more than that.” 

Dean processed the information in his head and sighed, “oh.” Was all he could come up with for a response. As much as it went against his, '“sleep” with not sleep with' policy, he had began to really enjoy her company. “Well, maybe we could just hang out as friends? I don’t have many here, or really anywhere for that matter.” Lucy smiled at him and nodded. 

“I’d like that Dean, you seem like a really charming person and I can’t wait to get to know you better.” They sat there and talked for a couple more hours before she decided to head back home before it got too late out. 

 

October gave way to November which gave way to December and it was finally New Year’s eve. Sam and Lucy went to a friends party just on the outside of campus, it felt good to finally get away from the area even for a night. 

Sam grabbed Lucy’s hand and pulled her onto his lap. “Do you want another drink?” He questioned pressing his lips on hers. 

“No, I’m quite okay.” She smiled at him with hazed eyes. He laughed over the loud music that he really could have done without. Lucy had wanted to go out but Sam was completely content with having just been at home watching the ball drop in New York City. 

“One minute everyone!” Someone shouted and everyone got up to their feet. People figured out who their kiss was going to be with and Sam just stared at Lucy in complete astonishment in this roomful of people, she was the only person he saw. _How did I ever get so lucky?_ He thought to himself, he knew that he would never actually have an answer to that question though. 

“Ten! Nine!” 

“Here’s to us,” Sam smiled at her.

“Eight! Seven!” 

“To a new year together.” She added.

“Six! Five!” They just stood there and stared at each other with the biggest grins on their faces. “Four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!” Everyone shouted. Sam kissed Lucy and spun her around in his arms. He put his forehead on hers after and smiled lightly, more to himself. 

“I love you Lucy.” He opened his eyes to see her expression. 

She was completely taken back by his comment but a smile slowly grew across her face. “I love you too.” He kissed her again and the night seemed to pass by in a blink of an eye. 

 

That was the night the two had first made love, Lucy had told him she wanted to wait till it was more than just sex and he agreed with her. He didn’t have any problem with waiting, as long as it made her happy. 

She walked into the bedroom in his shirt and climbed up onto the bed. “Sleep okay?” 

“I slept great, what about you?” 

“Amazing.” She kissed his chest and laid down on her back. Sam traced shapes on her arms and stomach. She laughed quietly and he looked at her. “My mom used to do that when I was younger.” 

“You saying I remind you of your mom?” 

“With the hair that long, yes you do actually.” He looked at her in a mocked offended matter. 

“I’m hurt,” 

She winked at him, “you’ll live.” 

 

The following months more and more information came to the surface about who Sam really was. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, the information just kept unfolding, piece by piece. They had begun to build a solid case against him, one that he wouldn’t be able to scheme his way out of. The only piece of information that couldn’t be found was what Adam was actually doing and if his parents knew he wasn’t actually attending the school they had fully paid for. Sam would soon receive a phone call from the Board of Administration asking him to come in for a meeting. Sam’s world would soon come crashing down around him. 

 

“I want you to meet my brother,” Sam said when he walked into Lucy’s apartment. She looked up at him and smiled. 

“I’d love that,” 

“He invited me over for dinner tonight so I figured, why not take you with me?” He leaned down and pressed his lips on her forehead. She nodded once and closed her computer to go get ready. She put on a green dress with some nylons and a pair of heels to make herself not seem so short compared to her foot taller boyfriend. 

“Hey Adam, can you grab my jacket from the bedroom?” As much as people called him Adam, Sam really couldn’t get a grasp on the whole new name thing and sometimes forgot to response when people used it. After a minute it clicked, 

“Yeah, course!” He said grabbing the black zip up off the bed. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. Dean wouldn’t blow this, _right?_

 

The drive was quiet besides the music playing softly in the background so Lucy decided to get some information about this brother she was about to meet. “So, tell me about your brother,” Lucy smiled sitting in the passenger seat of Sam’s beat up little car. 

“He loves food, any kind whatsoever, especially pie. He tells me things that I don't want to hear sometimes but he is the realest person I know. He keeps me in line. He knows exactly what to say or not to say. He’s super stubborn and a pain in the ass mostly all the time but I would never trade him for the world. He looks out for me no matter what and will do whatever he needs to to keep me safe,” Lucy stared at Sam with loving eyes. “We’re here,” they pulled up to Dean’s apartment and there was a black beautiful car. _I’ve seen this car before, where have I seen this car before?_ She thought to herself. She couldn't quite place it until a southern accent rang in her ears. She stood there unable to move, Dean stared at her with the same look of shock. 

“Dean this is-“ 

“Lucy.” He finished the sentence. Sam titled his head and looked between the two of them. 

“You guys know each other?” 

“You could say that,” Lucy managed to get out. They stood there for a few more seconds before Dean let them in. “Why didn’t you tell me your brothers name?” Lucy whispered to Sam. 

“I really didn’t think it mattered much, I can’t wait to find out how you two met.” He smiled lightly, awkwardly. Dean stared at her and she felt really sick. They went and sat down, Sam was just about to take the seat by the window but Lucy ran and jumped on it instead. 

“Really wanted this seat,” she smiled at him. He shook his head and sat in the other chair. She really didn’t want to sit on the couch her and Dean had sex on and after realized she felt even worse Sam was on that couch. 

“So, tell me when you guys met.” Dean and Lucy looked between each other. 

“While ago?” 

“Not too long ago though,” 

“It was a decent amount of time ago if I had to guess,” Lucy sighed and looked at her hands. “Adam, theres something we have to tell you.” Sam narrowed his eyes between the two and sighed. Dean kept forgetting that his brother had to be called Adam and made a mental note. 

“We met at a bar when we first got here, Adam.” 

“We became really close, in a really short time,” 

“And one thing lead to another,” 

“Oh. Oh god no,” Sam said seriously, “no, no, no.” He stood up and walked around the room. “Since we got here?” 

“We stopped right after you asked me out. We haven’t seen each other since. I swear to god Adam.” She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. He looked and Dean and he shrugged lightly. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Adam.” Dean said quietly. 

The night went on as awkwardly as she thought it would and finally it was time to go. Sam told Dean it was okay and that it really didn’t matter much. As long as nothing happened in the future. Dean promised it never would and Lucy gave Dean a tight hug. 

“It was good to see you again,” 

“You too Lucy,” he nodded once and she quickly walked out the door. 

 

They drove home in complete silence and it felt like you could cut the tension with a knife. Sam walked up the stairs and wondered something, _who did she like sleeping with better?_ He knew he shouldn't be asking himself this question but he knew his brother. Lucy went into the bedroom and took off her necklace. She stared at herself in the mirror, she rubbed her neck with her hand and let out a small sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment till she felt someones hands wrap around her stomach. Sam sat down on the bed and stared up at Lucy. She opened her eyes and stared at the reflection. Sam slowly undid the zipper on the dress and let it fall to the floor. He kissed her back and she turned around to face him. He continued to kiss her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pushed his fingers into the nylons and pulled them down her legs. He glanced back up at her but Lucy had her eyes shut. 

“Look at me,” Sam said in a deeper voice than normal. She looked down at him and he pressed his lips into her hip, biting at it lightly, yet making sure he was leaving a mark there. Sam ran his flat tongue up her stomach until he stood up in front of her. He leaned down to kiss her yet, it was different that normal. It had a lot more need and want than she was used to. He put his hands under her butt and she finished toeing off the heels and nylons before wrapping her legs around his waist. He was kissing her neck as he carried her around the side of the bed to place her down lightly. He climbed in between her legs and began kissing her neck. Making sure to leave marks there too. He removed his shirt and she ran her nails down his muscular back. 

“Adam,” she said in a breathless voice, more moans than anything. 

“You’re mine.” Sam said looking her in the eyes before running his fingers along the outside of her thong. Lucy breathed in arching her back and nodded. 

“Only yours,” she agreed. She had never experienced anything like it and as she laid sweating, panting, beside Sam. She knew one thing for sure, she really loved him. Sam loved her too but how could she love someone she didn’t even know the basics about? Like the fact his name isn’t actually Adam and he’s actually not supposed to be attending this law school. He knew he had to tell her, but it really had to be the right time. They both laid their cuddling with their own thoughts until they fell asleep. 

 

 


	5. Truth Be Told

The phone ringing at seven thirty was what woke Sam up from his sleep on a Saturday. 

“Hello?” 

“Mr. Adam Tate?” An authoritative voice ran through the other end. 

No one used the full name so he almost forgot to respond, “yes?” 

“The board of administrations would like to meet with you and any of your close friends first thing Monday morning.” 

“Okay,” Sam said confused, “can I know what this is about?” 

“No Mr. Tate, please be sure to bring all your paperwork and documents with you.” With that, the line went blank and Sam’s stomach dropped. “Lucy?” Sam said quietly, kissing her head to wake her up. 

“Yeah?” She mumbled in her small little morning voice that Sam loved so much. He smiled at her and hoped he would be able to hear it for a long time. 

“I have to go meet with the administrators on Monday about something, not sure why but I need you to come with me.” She nodded lightly and fell back asleep, Sam was not so lucky and decided to call Dean to tell him what was going on. 

 

Monday morning made Sam want to crawl into a grave and die, he adjusted and readjusted his tie before finally saying fuck it, and grabbed his jacket. They drove in silence and Lucy’s mood in no way matched his. How could it? She had no idea what was going on. What Sam had been keeping from her. They got into the waiting room and sat down. They waited for about ten minutes before they were called in. 

“Mr. Tate, Mrs. Evans, I’m sure you're both wondering what you're doing here,” Sam looked down at his hands and back at the lady speaking to them. “We’ve been brought some information that we don’t want to assume is true, until we speak to the parties involved.” Sam knew exactly where this was going and he absolutely hated it. 

“It has come to our attention that you, Mr. Tate, are possibly someone else acting as a student that should be attending here themselves.” The man spoke up. 

“No that’s no possible, Adam got in by himself, for himself. He would never pose as someone else.” Lucy spoke up. Sam sat there, sick to his stomach that the girl he loved vouched for him so confidently. She knew nothing of what the administrators were saying was actually the whole truth. 

“You’d put your academic career here on the line for that assumption?” 

“Course I would.” 

“No, she wouldn’t.” Sam shook his head and sighed. 

“Yes, I would.” Lucy looked at him, confused. 

“If that’s so, you'll both be held accountable if this turns out to be true. We take identity theft very seriously at this school.” Lucy nodded once and they were both dismissed. “We will keep both your names on file and call you when this gets figured out.” They both walked out of the room and headed to the car. 

“Why wouldn't you let me stand up for you?” She said sitting down in the passenger seat. Sam looked at her but she got the feeling he really wasn’t in the mood to talk. 

 

They drove in silence back to the apartment and he took off his jacket and tie. He walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water to try and wash down the feeling of guilt. He didn’t have a clue what he was going to do about this whole situation and Lucy putting her neck out for him didn’t make things any easier. “You didn’t want me to stand up to them because they were right,” Lucy said walking into the house holding Sam’s phone. 

“What are you talking about-“ he stopped and stared at her. 

“Hey Sammy, just wondering if you're still going to drop by later for the game, from Dean.” She threw the phone at him and he caught it in his hands. “So Sammy, what else do you want to come clean about?” 

“Will you sit down?” 

She crossed her arms, “no.” 

Sam sighed. He really didn’t have a clue where to start with this whole messed up situation. “Yeah. They're right but not for the reasons they think, my best friend Adam and I made this deal to do the things we both wanted. I never imagined I’d meet a girl that was so funny, smart, pretty and down to earth. We agreed to do this and I needed to keep my cover.” 

Her eyes began to water and she tried everything in her power to make sure that they didn’t flow in front of Sam at that very moment. “So, you lied to me? For almost eight months? What else isn’t true?” 

“I grew up in motel rooms while my dad went on business trips from state to state. He was involved with a multimillion dollar drug operation and had serious superstitions about acting like we were loaded. Becoming different people with different identities was never anything new for me. I never stayed in one area for longer than a couple weeks. I never had friends, never had a girlfriend, hadn’t even had my first hook up till I was nineteen. Dean took care of me when my dad wasn’t around and that was mostly always. That was my life, nothing more. So when the opportunity presented itself to come to Stanford and have it completely paid for, I took it.” Sam looked down at his hands and kneeled on the couch. 

“By lying to your best friend’s family? What do they even think he’s doing right now?” 

“Exactly what I’m doing, studying, learning.” 

“How can I believe anything that comes out of your mouth now? Ad- Sam,” her hands formed into fists and she felt her anger growing inside her. “I put my ass on the line for you today and now I’m going to get screwed over. What am I going to tell my parents? Oh, I fell for a guy that lied to me about everything?” 

“They are probably just bluffing Lucy. I promise that nothing will happen to you. I’ll take care of everything.” Lucy just shook her head and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. 

 

She had no idea where else to go besides the bar. “Beer, please.” 

“Little early, don’t you think?” 

“Who are you? My father?” She growled back, the guy behind the counter threw his hands up in defence and went to get her drink. She looked around and nodded when he placed the opened beer in front of her. She twirled it around in her hands for a moment before she felt it get taken away. She looked up and saw Dean standing there drinking from her bottle. She grabbed it back from his hands and took a sip herself. “You didn’t feel it necessary to tell me Adam, god damn it, Sam was lying the whole time?” 

“Not my story to tell.” 

“Well, my ass is on the line now and if I get kicked out, I don't know what I’ll do,” she sighed and glanced at Dean. He put an arm around her shoulder and titled his head to look at her. 

“You’d be fine, hate to break it to you. You're strong, you know how to handle yourself.” Dean said confidently. She smirked at him and he laughed lightly and ordered another round for the both of them. 

Dean understood that with Lucy, just giving her space was the best thing for any emotional situation. Dean went to the washroom and when he came back, Lucy was staring at her phone. She quickly put it away when she heard Dean reproach and he sat next to her. He smiled lightly at her, almost in an apologetic way. 

 

At twelve, Dean decided he was getting pretty tired. “Think it’s time to call it,” he said softly. She nodded once and smiled lightly at him. She took the last swig of her fourth beer and stared at Dean. She was just about to say her goodbye when he asked, “where are you going?” 

“You’re going home,” she replied with a head tilt. 

“Yeah, but you're not walking back like that. I got a spare toothbrush,” she shook her head in amusement and nodded. They drove in silence and when they got to Dean’s apartment, memories of the few nights they had spent together before she had ever met Sam came rushing back. 

“Haven’t seen you in one my shirt in awhile.” Dean joked, trying to lighten the air as Lucy walked out of the bathroom in one of his oversized shirts and long plaid bottoms. She playfully rolled her eyes at him and smiled before sitting down on his bed. He looked at her with the most caring eyes she could possibly imagine. 

There was a long silence before she finally spoke up, “The day Sam ‘introduced’ me to you was the most awkward moment of my life.” 

“He was so confused,” 

“He was so mad,” they both said while laughing quietly. The silence crept back into the room and Dean looked up at Lucy trying his best to read her. 

“I think I should get some sleep,” 

“I’ll grab you some water first and you can take my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.” Dean walked out of the bedroom and decided to call Sam. “Sammy, you’re insane I hope you know that,” Dean said quietly. 

“So that’s where she went.” Sam let out a sigh, “she wouldn’t tell me.”

“You hurt her Sam, real bad. I’ve never seen her so upset.” 

“I know Dean,” 

“I don’t really know how you are going to fix it,” 

“I know Dean.” 

“I didn’t really know what to tell her besides the fact that you really deserved to have this opportunity. You worked hard at each school we ended up at and that’s saying something Sam.” 

There was a long silence before Sam spoke up again, “just keep her safe for me, okay?” 

Dean sighed and looked towards the room Lucy was in. “Always.” 

“Thanks Dean,” 

“Whatever, bitch,” 

“Okay, jerk.” A small amused smile washed over Dean’s serious expression before he hung up the phone. If he knew one thing, it was that Sammy would know how to fix this. He walked back in, water in hand and placed it down beside her. She was already in a light sleep so Dean just slowly headed out and turned off the light behind him. He let out a long breath, he had a lot of faith in Sam and always had. Yet one small question just pondered in his head until he finally fell asleep. _How was Sam actually going to fix this?_


	6. The Start

The next morning Lucy’s senses were over powered with the smell of perfectly cooked golden pancakes. She let out a small groan of approval and rolled out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and smiled as Dean stood with his back towards her singing some Bon Jovi song he had heard on the radio the night before. He turned around still singing before he noticed she was standing there and awkwardly stopped. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” her smile grew even more. If she hadn’t been paying attention she’d say Dean had a slight blush appearing on his features. She grabbed a plate and placed some pancakes on it. They drank coffee, talked about whether real maple syrup was better than Aunt Jemima’s (it wasn’t), and watched whatever was playing on the TV at the time. They spent the day just with each other. Barely talking, just coexisting with each other and it felt nice. Not being alone when her thoughts would eat her alive. But, like every good thing, it had to come to an end eventually. That end was at five twenty when Dean realized he had a date with some girl named ‘Julia’ in a couple hours. She was dreading having to see Sam again. However, she knew she had to face him sooner or later. She thanked Dean for letting her hide out there for the time being and headed back to the apartment she shared with Sam.

 

She walked upstairs and the smell of beautifully cooked chicken filled her nose. Before opening the door, she stood there for a moment and just enjoyed the bliss. She headed inside and realized it was coming from their kitchen. There were candles on the table, a red table cloth, with white napkins and fancy plates. Lucy was in silent awe and Sam hadn’t seen her walk in, he placed the chicken on the table and he jumped when he saw her. She laughed, even though she was still mad at him, and quickly regained her neutral face. 

“I figured, since it’s like I just introduced you to a new person yesterday, why don't you take some time and get to know him? I get it if you don’t want to, I’ll just leave this for you and go,” he said seriously. She shook her head, and shrugged off her jacket. She sat down and Sam placed a napkin on her lap. He poured her some wine and she nodded to thank him. He dished up her entire plate and placed it in front of her. “So, let’s get started, ask me anything you want to know.” 

She stared a him for a long time before asking the first question anyone would probably want to know, “what’s your real full name?” 

“Samuel Winchester,” he responded taking a bite from his dinner. 

“No middle name?” 

“Never got one, my parents figured when I was old enough, I could pick one for myself if I wanted to.” 

She studied his answer and nodded slowly, “what was your childhood like?” 

“I really didn’t have one, my mom died when I was a baby from this thing called Frontotemporal Dementia. Dean took the news really hard and so did my dad. He waited just long enough for me to be able to read, walk and talk then started us on the road. He hated being in the house that reminded him of his one true love.” Lucy took a sip of her wine. The night went on like this and finally she was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. Sam smiled lightly, “here,” he said quietly. She wrapped her arm around his neck and his carried her into the bedroom placing her down in bed softly. 

“Goodnight Lucy,” she couldn’t respond with anything because in that moment, she was already asleep.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
